Tabitha Casper
Tabitha Howlter, nee Casper, is a character in The Sims 4. She features in Dan Howell's and Phil Lester's Youtube gaming videos on the channel DanAndPhilGames. Dan and Phil married her to their own Sim, Dil Howlter, and have given the nicknames "Teabag" and "Tabs." Her traits are Cheerful, Childish, Slob, and Essence of Flavour. Appearance Tabitha is the same height as Dil. She is a slightly curvy woman of East Asian appearance with pale skin, dark eyes, and shoulder-length black hair. Her everyday wear consists of a pair of blue shorts, a green shirt with a white Day of The Dead skull design, and white heels. History Tabitha Casper made her first appearance in "DIL GETS A LLAMA" on December 22, 2014. She appears at 1:43 when Dil goes fishing to increase his fun, but they don't interact. The second time she appears is in the episode "DIL HAS A STALKER" on April 14, 2015 at 19:55. While waiting for a pizza to arrive, Phil suggests that they invite her in in the hopes of beginning a friendship, however, Dil ends up getting distracted talking to Tabitha and by the time the pizza arrives she leaves to go home, ultimately missing the opportunity to spend time with her. In the episode "DIL'S FIRST KISS" Dan and Phil try again to begin a friendship between her and Dil in the hopes he will keep a Sim they have socialised with in his contact list. They invite Tabitha to the library where they engage in a deep conversation with her. After making some headway with her after making a few jokes, Dil felt the need to hug someone, with his interactions with Tabitha making him happy enough to finally show interest in the physical side of affection. Much to Dan and Phil's dismay, Tabitha left just as Dil was getting ready to hug her. Not giving up, Dan and Phil take Dil to the park in the hopes he will finally be able to show Tabitha some affection, leaving the house and ignoring Eliza Pancakes on the way. After arriving at the park Dil begins their interaction by offering Tabitha a rose which she accepts. From there, Dil kisses Tabitha's hand and then moves in for his first proper kiss. Again, Tabitha accepts this romantic gesture and the foundations of their romantic relationship are set. Next, in the episode "DIL GETS A GIRLFRIEND" Phil persuades Dan to have Dil ask Tabitha to be his girlfriend before she leaves, with Dan initially feeling that their relationship was moving too fast. However Tabitha agrees to Dil's offer and they begin a romantic relationship with Dil expressing his fondness for Tabitha and whispering seductively to her. Later on in the episode, Dan and Phil invite Tabitha over for a date when Dil expresses the need for some fun. Tabitha arrives at the house where Dan and Phil begin to complete the challenges required to make the date an amazing one. Here Dil tells her jokes, acts romantically towards her and makes her tea. After the date is complete and a silver medal is earned, Dil and Tabitha sit down to watch some TV together. Tabitha eventually leaves the Howlter household at 9a m the next morning. Tabitha next appears in the episode "DIL GOES CAMPING!" where Dil whisks her away for a weekend trip with Bob and Eliza Pancakes. During this episode the only interaction she has with Dil is a hug after they arrive at the camp ite. A short while later Tabitha disappears from the camp and is unable to be found. After going on a hike to find her, Dil is made to ring Tabitha to see if she has gone back home and upon answering she tells him that she's too busy to return, leaving Dil to have an awkward third wheel holiday with the Pancakes. Weirdly, Tabitha reappears in the next episode "DIL MEETS A GHOST." Her disappearance in the previous episode was put down to a glitch in the game. At night time Dil gathers the gang around the campfire to tell a ghost story, frightening Bob and making Tabitha laugh. Dil and Tabitha are frequently interrupted by the Pancakes whenever they try to spend quality time with each other, with Bob not allowing the other sims to play horseshoe and entering the tent while Tabitha is inside. Tabitha is frightened by Dil while he is dressed as a panda, causing her to cry. In response, Dan and Phil make Dil caress her cheek to say sorry. Still dressed in the panda suit, Dil offers Tabitha a massage and makes out with her. Much to Dan and Phil's amusement, he also strikes a pose. The next episode to feature Tabitha is "DIL'S FIRST BIRTHDAY." She is seen gazing up at the stars and capturing a selfie with Dil (still in the panda suit) who goes on to serenade her just before leaving the camp site. The next day Dil invites her to his party where she joins him and a few others at a game of cards. She stays after everyone else leaves to spend some quality time with Dil. In "DIL GETS SPOOKY" she arrives at Dil's house in her chosen outfit. Feeling bad for ignoring her for most of the episode, Dan and Phi make Dil give her a treat. The lack of quality time Dil has spent with Tabitha in the previous episodes leads to Dan and Phil dedicating an episode to his relationship with her titled "NETFLIX AND DIL" In this episode, the scene is set by the dimming of the lights before she arrives. When she shows up, Dil greets her with a kiss and then invites her to spend the night which she accepts. Dil cooks a meal of Blackened Bass. Over dinner they chat about money and Dil gives her a heartfelt compliment. They hug before sitting down to watch some romantic TV in the form of Downton Abbey. While sitting down they naturally begin a conversation. Dil strikes a sexy pose and entices her. After this Dil gives her a passionate kiss and then go on to "Woohoo" for the first time. Dil falls asleep straight after and leaves Tabitha to her own devices. She swims for a few hours in Dil's pool before checking her phone, raiding Dil's fridge and dancing to Winter Holiday music before leaving at 9a m. Tabitha moved in to the Howlter household in the episode "WE GET A NEW SIM!", thus giving Dan and Phil control over her. Before this, she was a COM in the Sims 4. Job Tabitha is employed as a Tech Guru and earns around 600 simoleons a day. Relationships Tabitha is currently married to Dil Howlter. Their relationship began when Dil invited her over for a pizza. Leaving before the pizza arrived, Dil pursued her until eventually he kissed her while they were in the park. On June 15th, 2015, she became his girlfriend. This continued throughout all the episodes until Dil and Tabitha became engaged on July 11th, 2016, with Dil taking Tabitha to Chez Llama to ask her for her hand in marriage. Bob and Eliza Pancakes were present for the proposal. Tabitha accepted and they were married in the next episode. In the video titled DIL HAS A BABY, Tabitha gave birth to hers and Dil's first child, named Dab by Dan and Phil as both a combination of the name 'Dil' and the nickname 'Tab', and as a final homage to Phil's dabbing habit from recent videos, which ended in conjugation with Dab's birth. Seven months later, she became stepmother to Dil's baby with an alien known only as Senior Pollination Technician #3, subsequently named Dalien in homage of his alien roots. While Tabitha is not Dalien's biological mother and seemed wary of him at first, she seems to have grown to love Dalien as her own. Tabitha was previously married to Leroy Casper. Not much is known about her marriage to him but since becoming divorced their relationship remains awkward. Simology Videos Including Tabitha * In chronological order: * DIL GETS A LLAMA - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #9 * DIL HAS A STALKER- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #15 * DIL'S FIRST KISS- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #16 * DIL GETS A GIRLFRIEND!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #17 * DIL GOES CAMPING!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #18 * DIL MEETS A GHOST- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #19 * DIL'S FIRST BIRTHDAY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #20 * DIL GETS SPOOKY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #21 * NETFLIX AND DIL- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #22 * WE GET A NEW SIM!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #23 * DIL GETS A NEW JOB!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #24 * DAY IN THE LIFE OF TABITHA!- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #25 * TABITHA GETS ABDUCTED- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #26 * DIL HAS A SPA DAY- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #27 * DIL PROPOSES- Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #28 *DIL'S WEDDING - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #29 *DIL'S HONEYMOON - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #30 *MAKING A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #31 *DIL HAS A BABY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #32 *THE HOWLTER FAMILY CHRISTMAS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #33 *DAB BECOMES A TODDLER - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #34 *DIL GETS A FREEZE RAY - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #35 *DIL BURNS THE PANCAKES - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #36 * * * * * * Category:The Sims 4 Category:Notable Characters